


The Thing About Me

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I like to think I know myself fairly well, Poetry, Things about me, life - Freeform, my life, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: About me personally.





	The Thing About Me

**Author's Note:**

> About me personally.

I'm a romantic at heart,

a dreamer in most cases.

Imagination is my reality,

always alone in my personal world.

 

They say I'm strange,

they say I'm naive,

they always say such things.

Maybe they're right...

or maybe they simply don't understand me.

 

Poetry is an _art,_

Writing is my _passion,_

it is the passage way into my soul.

 

I don't expect understanding,

I'm not looking for sympathy,

I'm simply being who I was born to be.

 

In my mind,

Its simply me - Being me.


End file.
